Hydephiilan Senate
|pre_and_suc_list= |prev_state= |prev_state_flag= |prev_state_list= |year_start=2010 |year_end= |next_state= |next_state_flag= |next_state_list= |state_flag=Hydephiilo |title=The Hydephiilan Senate |civ_long_name=The Alliance of dissolved Hydephiilan Corporation |civ_short_name=Hydephiilo |civ_demonym=Hydephiilan |state_languages=Galactic Basic Standard |population= |ethnicities= |capital_planet=Parolmar III |capital_state= |capital_city= |planets= |states= |cities= |religious_policies=Free religion |religions= |state_religion=None |ForcedReligion=Unforced |governmentlist= |government=Federal semi-constitutional democratic presidential republic |government1start= |government1end= |government1= |IP1=Supreme Chancellor |IP1_1=Tomocho Haiwaki |IP1_1start=2010/04 |IP1_1end=2011/08 |IP1_2=Kon Reindoyona |IP1_2start=2011/08 |IP1_2end= |economy=Free market |economic_stability=Fairly stable |currency= |currency_strength= |military=Hydephiilan Military |airforce=Hydephiilan Air Force |army=Hydephiilan Army |navy=Hydephiilan Navy |elite= |othermilitary= |eras=Creation era |starting_event=Dissolution of the Hydephiilan Corporations |starting_event_date=2010/04/08 |event1= |event1date= |ending_event= |edngin_event_date=}} The , often just shortened to Hydephiilo, is a middle power feudal civilization in the third arm of the Appearence. The civilization is made up of 32 constituent nations, officially called "provinces". Excluding the Empire of Drakonia, it is the 2nd largest civilization by population at / 1000000000 round 0}} billion and the largest by amount of planets, having 55. It is also one of the most diverse civilizations in terms of ethnicities and languages, the former having no absolute majority unlike many civilizations. The Hydephiilan Senate formed in 2010 after a long period of corporation-lead warfare between planets. Prior to the formation of the senate, each planet governed itself. Large corporations often interrupted in politics and had multiple planets under their influence, creating a situation where people were often defined by what corporation they were part of, rather than what planet they were from. Corporations were extremely competitive and often engaged in conflict using their planets' militaries. After Gammeta entered the fray, they began a quick peace and unity process that lead to what is today's Hydephiilan Senate. Today Hydephiilo consists of 32 provinces that have a mixed status of governance; based on the preferences of that particular province, it may be directly ruled by Hydephiilo or may be autonomous in every way except for foreign policy. The civilization is lead by a democratically-elected Supreme Chancellor with a fixed amount of power, the legislative Senate, and the Supreme Chancellor's executive Ministry. Hydephiilo is a close ally to Gammeta due to their proximity and Gammeta's history with the civilization. It was part of the Capita Council until recently when it left due to it seeing no reason to stay, and the council's more recent trends to attempt to increase the power it has over its members. International trade is miniscule in comparison to the trading provinces do between each other; the provinces existed for a long time as separate entities so what was a strong international trading community has evolved in to stronger intra-national trading. Politics Hydephiilo runs one of the most unique civilizations in the galaxy in that it is feudal. Provinces As mentioned before, Hydephiilo consists of 32 provinces of varying autonomy. In decreasing order of integration, they are: * Absolute – The Senate has full control over the province and there is no local governance. These provinces are sometimes described as "invisible" because they don't act as a province at all, they act as the Hydephiilan Senate proper. * Local – The province has a local government controlled by the Senate, not directly elected by the people. * Permissive – The province has a local government elected by the people (or the previous government) that can only pass legislature and make executive decisions with the approval from the Supreme Chancellor. * Representation – The province has an autonomous local government but the Senate is given some form of representation in proceedings, representing the Supreme Chancellor. * Autonomous – The province has a completely autonomous local government. The Senate cannot intervene and only controls foreign affairs and military matters. * Alliance – The province is practically a separate civilization but has adopted the Hydephiilan Credit. There are currently 9 absolute provinces, 2 local, 4 permissive, 2 representation, 2 autonomous, and 13 alliance. Government The Hydephiilan Government is composed of three branches: The judicial branch, the Supreme Court, the executive branch, the Ministry, and the legislative branch, the Senate. The Senate is composed of 200 democratically-elected seats distributed proportionately to the amount of votes political parties receive. The Supreme Chancellor, the leader of the political party with the largest amount of votes, represents an additional 50 seats and assigns a variable amount of seats to represent various businesses, corporations, guilds, think-tanks, etc. Each of those appointed seats must be justified to, as well as reviewed and approved by, the judicial branch. The judicial branch comprises of a Supreme Judge, who serves a life-long term and appoints his heir, as well as 9 more Great Judges, also appointed by the Supreme Judge. With 80% agreement, the Senate can force the Supreme Judge to abdicate. The Ministry is completely controlled by the Supreme Chancellor. The current Supreme Chancellor is Kon Reindoyona, voted to continue his tenure at the April 20, 2012 general election. His party, the Brech'n State Party, holds the largest share of votes in the Senate with 37%, and has done since the conception of the civilization. There are 38 appointed seats currently in the Senate, making the total count 288, and his administration represents a total of 126 of those, or 44%. As part of a bill introduced this tenure, the next election will be a year after the last (April 20, 2013), then the next two years later (2015), then all following elections will be six years apart (2021). There are currently six major parties: * The Brech'n State Party, commonly known as the State Party. They originally formed to represent Brech'ney but quickly changed to represent the entire civilization. They are centrist but have high corporation tax rates, and have been in power since the formation of the senate. * The Conservatives, officially Conquedists. Their economic policies are quite far right, but their social policies tend to lean more centrist. They have come 2nd to the State Party in all 3 elections so far. * The Corporates, officially the Conservation Party. They are moderately right-wing in all respects and represent more feudal values than federal. Their manifesto included a promise to put much more businesses in appointed senate seats and become more isolationist, instead growing the high-potential economy. They were not formed for the first election, but have come a close 3rd in the previous two, and are very popular in the south and outer territories. * The Workers Party, officially known as Didinast. They have a socialist left-wing manifesto and believe in a union with Gammeta. They have held about 10% of the vote for the duration of the civilization, and are popular mainly in the capital and north. * The Unionists, officially the Wykondictor Party. They are left-leaning and believe in a full union. They achieved 10% of the popular vote in the last elections. * The Larchonian Official Party, sometimes referred to as the Green Party. They believe in low business tax but moderately high income tax and taxation on unhealthy and unenvironmental commodities, and in giving grants and investing in greener and healthier commodities. They are quite a small party, and don't have many areas of high popularity but overall public opinion stands at about 7%. See also *Hydephiilan Senate general election *List of Hydephiilan provinces *List of Hydephiilan vessle factories *List of Hydephiilan vessles *Senate Log Category:Civilizations Category:List of T articles Category:List of H articles Category:Hydephiilan